Andy
Andrew, otherwise known as Andy, is a casual Pokémon trainer. His signature Pokémon is a Kadabra, formerly an Abra. History Background Andy has lived on Dewford Town his whole entire life, prior to getting a Pokémon. He usually hung out near Granite Cave, or the Dewford Gym (where his friend, Brawly's, dad worked), which is how he became friends with the future gym leader. One evening, to prove himself worthy of becoming a gym leader, Brawly headed out to Granite Cave to capture a Makuhita. Andy reluctantly followed. The two were attacked by a horde of Zubat, who annoyed the Aron living in the cave, causing another horde of Pokémon to attack them. The cave was about to be caved in, when Andy saw an Abra that was going to be hit by a falling rock. Andy saved Abra, and befriended him. Brawly caught his Makuita. As a Trainer Hoenn Since then, Andy has turned 11 years old and officially caught Abra. His friend, Brawly, had also became a gym leader when Andy was 9. Andy didn't really know what to do with his life, besides raising Pokémon, but was intrigued by the gym challenge. Heading off to the Dewford Gym, Andy challenged Brawly. Brawly sent out his Makuhita, who towered Abra. Abra teleported away from a punch that Makuhita threw, and used ice punch behind him, knocking him forward. Makuhita whirled around and grabbed Abra, throwing him into the air. Makuhita then leaped in the air and threw Abra into the floor, defeating him. Andy recalled Abra and left the gym, before hearing Brawly say that he had great potential as a trainer and that they should have a rematch. Resting that night, Andy thought to himself about the rematch and decided to not do it, because he had only done the gym challenge to see what it was like. The next morning, Andy was awaken by shouting from outside. Heading outside, he saw something underneath the ground attacking people and stealing food. Andy tried to capture the underground Pokémon, but failed. Thinking to himself, Andy decided to capture the Pokémon, thinking it was a rare and powerful Pokémon. That evening, Andy set up a trap, that would capture the Pokémon. It backfired, and locked Andy in a cage. Abra attacked at the ground, finding out the Pokémon was a Corphish. Abra learned thunder punch in a moment of defense, and defeated Corphish. Abra teleported Andy out of the cage and Andy caught the Pokémon. Andy would then battle Steven the next day, in Granite Cave. Deciding to train Corphish over there, Andy bumped into a lost Aron belonging to a trainer. Andy returned the Aron to the trainer, who happened to be Steven! Andy requested a battle. Of course, Steven accepted. Under the circumstances it was a double battle, though. Andy sent out his Abra and Corphish against Steven's Beldum and Aron. Beldum only knew take down, which would injure itself anyways. Abra squared off with Aron, teleporting away and striking at it with ice punch. Aron started to freeze from all of the ice punches. Beldum charged at Corphish, who retaliated with bubblebeam, which Beldum resisted. Beldum slammed Corphish into the cave wall. Abra teleported over to Beldum, and its fist was glowing as a ball of fire surrounded it: fire punch! The fire punch knocked out Beldum, along with a Crabhammer from Corphish. Then, the two attacked at Aron, defeating it easily. Steven left, telling Andy that he should battle the Dewford gym. Andy revisits the Dewford Gym, where he finds Brawly awaiting him. Andy pulls out a Pokéball, throwing it out onto the field: Corphish. Brawly sends out Meditite. The two engage in a heated battle, with Corphish's crabhammer attacks throwing Meditite around. Meditite is defeated with a finishing bubblebeam. Brawly sends out Makuhita, who weakens Corphish with a fake out. Makuhita starts glowing blue, and evolves into Hariyama, then. Corphish uses crabhammer, chipping away Hariyama's health. Hariyama uses force palm, and defeats Corphish. Andy then sends out Abra, who uses ice punch, freezing Hariyama. Hariyama breaks out from the ice and uses force palm, badly injuring Abra. Abra uses Thunder Punch, followed by Teleport, evading an attack from Hariyama. Abra is nearly knocked out, but starts to glow and evolve into Kadabra. Kadabra defeats Hariyama with a newly learned confusion, replacing fire punch. After beating Brawly and earning his Knuckle Badge, Andy heads back home to show his uncle his newly evolved Kadabra and badge! His uncle reveals the SS Tidal is heading towards Dewford tomorrow morning, at 5 o'clock sharp, and it's heading towards Slateport. Deciding to board on to the steamship to battle other trainers, Andy sleeps that night. The next morning, Andy arrives at the dock with Kadabra and Corphish. He heads onto the SS Tidal, and gives his ticket. He goes to his room, and then other sections of the ship. Andy bumps into a trainer named Brendan, who had just earned his second gym badge! Andy and Brendan both want to battle, and send out their Pokémon: a Kadabra and Marshtomp. Marshtomp uses water gun, which is deflected by Kadabra's confusion attack. Kadabra uses thunder punch almost immediately, slamming Marshtomp onto the dock's railing. Marshtomp escapes from the dust, revealing no injuries, and Andy finds out that ground types (and that Marshtomp and Swampert are water/ground) are immune to electric type moves. Marshtomp uses ice punch, which Kadabra blocks with his spoon, and then uses ice punch against Marshtomp. The two go at it for a while, until both Pokémon collapse onto their knees. Andy heads back to his bed after the battle, and finds out that he's in Slateport the next morning! Upon entering Slateport City, Andy finds a villainous group called Team Aqua blocking off route 110 and the Oceanic Museum. Andy goes over to the Steamship yard where he finds a friend of Capt. Stern, who has something called Devon Goods but can't transport it to the Oceanic Museum without getting past Team Aqua! He also says to deliver it to Capt. Stern. Andy goes to the Oceanic Museum, but he pays 50$. He defeats a grunt with a Zubat, using Corphish's Crabhammer. On the top floor, two grunts are harassing Capt. Stern, prompting for Andy to battle the two. They send out a Zubat and Carvanha, while Andy sends out Kadabra and Corphish. Corphish manages to defeat Zubat with a simple crabhammer, while Carvanha faints to a thunder punch (though Kadabra is injured by its rough skin). The two grunts leave, and Andy gives Capt. Stern the Devon Goods, which was sent from Rustboro City to Slateport, along with a PokeNav, though Capt. Stern already has one. Andy takes the PokeNav, and heads towards the unblocked route 110. Andy walks on route 110, mostly battling wild Pokémon. He encounters a horde of Gulpin, who all try to steal Andy's food. The leader attacks Andy, but flies away from a simple confusion attack. Andy encounters another trainer, named May, who also wants to capture the Gulpin. The two engage in a two-on-two battle, with Kadabra and Combusken sent out first. Combusken uses mirror move against Kadabra's Thunder Punch, and uses it against Kadabra, paralyzing it. Kadabra's spoon is also knocked away, and can't use confusion without it. Backed up in a sticky situation, Kadabra manages to freeze Combusken with ice punch. Kadabra runs over to its spoon, and uses a powerful psychic type move: psybeam! The psybeam attack breaks the ice and defeats Combusken. Now it's May's second Pokémon. She sends out a Wingull, who outspeeds Kadabra. Wingull uses wing attack, hitting Kadabra in the gut. Kadabra brushes off the attack, and waits for another attack from Wingull, before using thunderpunch. The thunderpunch defeats Wingull, easily. With a sweep with Kadabra, Andy can capture Gulpin, which escapes... along with its entire horde. May registers Andy in the PokeNav, which he has no idea on how to use. Arriving in Mauville City, Andy finds the horde of Gulpin taking over the city. Loud speakers tell everyone to evacuate, while a Gulpin almost eats a person's leg. Officer Jenny manages to save the person, and tries to defeat the Gulpin but fails. Andy meets Nurse Joy and Professor Jacuzzi, who are both trying to get rid of the Gulpin population. Professor Jacuzzi leads the Gulpin out of the city with Pokeblock, though one remains. Andy decides to battle it, sending out Corphish. Corphish is knocked away by a pile of sludge, and is then sent flying away by a spit up. Corphish uses vice grip, followed by protect to block an attack. The two Pokémon are nearly down, and Andy throws a Pokéball at Gulpin, capturing it. Andy heads straight to the gym, where he finds a disappointed green-haired boy. He says the name is Wally. Andy asks why Wally is so disappointed, and it's because the gym was closed and he wanted to prove to his uncle he was strong enough to take on the gym. Wally's face lights up, as he decides to battle Andy. Wally says to not go easy on him, and sends out a Ralts. Andy decides to test out his newly-caught Gulpin, who immediately used sludge. Ralts evaded the attack with teleport, but was struck by a stockpile + spit up combination. Ralts uses confusion, badly injuring Gulpin. Gulpin uses one more sludge, and defeats Ralts. Wally, disappointed, decides to train more, and goes with his uncle. Andy notices Wally's uncle and how he wanted to prove himself, along with his unusual breathing habits: asthma. Andy decides to check New Mauville, to see if the gym leader, Wattson is there. Corphish helps Andy swim underneath cycling road, which makes Andy remember he was supposed to buy a bike. Andy arrives at the island, and finds an underground plant... but he needs a key! Corphish bypasses this with Crabhammer, allowing Andy to go inside. Magneton and Nosepass attack Andy, but Gulpin, Corphish, and Kadabra manage to defeat them. Andy finds Wattson trying to shut off the generator, but it's not working due to a Magnezone. Curious, Andy tries to capture the Magnezone, which only backfires and cause for it to attack him. Corphish tries to attack Magnezone, but is sent back to its ball after a severe injury. Kadabra squares off with Magnezone, and freezes it with ice punch. Wattson shuts off the generator, and requests a gym battle INSIDE of the power plant. Wattson sends out a Magneton, which shocks Kadabra. Kadabra's confusion attack slams it into a conductor, causing it to explode. Magneton survives the attack, but falls to the ground. Wattson sends out a Manectric next, which defeats Kadabra. Now it's up to Corphish, who manages to slam Manectric into another conductor with crabhammer. This time, Manectric absorbs the electricity and defeats Corphish with a thunder attack. The battle's a 2-on-1, with Andy having only Gulpin left. Gulpin uses stockpile, preparing for an attack. She uses it three times, having been tossed around by quick attacks and thunderbolts. Gulpin uses swallow, followed by a powerful spit up that nearly defeats Manectric. Manectric uses quick attack into Gulpin's mouth, and is swallowed whole, before being spit out, fainting. It's all up to Gulpin to defeat Wattson's final Pokémon, an Electrode. Electrode outspeeds Gulpin, and paralyzes it with a shock wave. Gulpin uses spit up, chipping Electrode's health. Electrode uses rollout, tossing Gulpin around. The two Pokémon are both injured, though Gulpin can't survive much longer. Using swallow, Gulpin heals itself and uses sludge, poisoning Electrode. Gulpin swallows Electrode whole, though it explodes. Gulpin falls to the ground, though Electrode does first, earning Andy his second gym badge! Wattson gives Andy a thunderbolt TM, for saving him from the Magnezone. Andy leaves New Mauville, and heads towards the bike shop in Mauville City. Finally gaining a customer, the shop owner gives Andy a free bike of his choice: a mach or acro bike! Andy takes the mach bike, and leaves. Relationships Kadabra Kadabra, being his first Pokémon, is obviously the Pokémon Andy cares about most. As an Abra, Kadabra was very lazy, but upon evolving it became more active and participated more often. Brendan Andy first met Brendan on the SS Tidal, where they both got along. Andy was pretty envious of Brendan's two gym badges, but after tying with him he feels better. The two have a somewhat friendly rivalry. May The two have an intense rivalry, unlike Brendan's and Andy's, the two only want to win against each other, all over a Gulpin. Wally Wally looks up to Andy as a strong trainer, and aims to be the trainer that Andy is. Pokemon On Hand Badges Hoenn Knuckle Badge Dynamo Badge Trivia * Andy is PrimalFan's persona. ** Despite that, Andy is not PrimalFan's name. Not even close, it was just randomly picked.